O Centro do Círculo
by Flora Fairfield
Summary: *COMPLETA* Uma garotinha desaparecida há mais de trinta anos na noite de Natal reaparece de forma misteriosa, contando histórias sobre anjos e Scully acredita


**Disclaimer:** "Os personagens desta história são de propriedade de seus respectivos criadores e empresas e não há intenção alguma de obter lucro através desse conto que se destina unicamente à diversão dos fãs."

****

Sinopse: Uma garotinha desaparecida há mais de trinta anos na noite de Natal reaparece de forma misteriosa, contando histórias sobre anjos e Scully acredita.

****

E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com

* * *

Esse fanfic foi escrito no início do ano 2000 e por isso não tem o Agente Doggett, nem a Agente Reyes. É uma história do Mulder e da Scully somente, investigando um caso como nos velhos tempos. Também não inclui a conclusão que foi dada para o caso do desaparecimento da Samantha, apesar de não ser de todo inconsistente com ela.

De todos os episódios de Arquivo-X, para mim, alguns dos mais interessantes são aqueles que envolvem fenômenos religiosos ou divinos nos quais a Agente Scully tende a acreditar talvez por causa da sua educação católica. Nesses casos, o Agente Mulder costuma se mostrar estranhamente cético, o que acabou me levando a crer que ele é ateu, apesar disso ser aparentemente um grande paradoxo. Afinal, como um homem que acredita em tudo pode duvidar de Deus?? É também sobre isso que a história trata.

Eu sei que o tema parece bastante com o do episódio Invocation da oitava temporada, mas realmente quando esse fanfic foi escrito eu nem sonhava que o Chris Carter fosse acabar fazendo um episódio com a mesma premissa. Tirando esse detalhe, entretanto, os objetivos da duas histórias são bem diferentes. Eu espero que vocês gostem. E por favor, me escrevendo, gostando ou não, só pr'eu saber o que vocês acharam!!

* * *

"Por que dentre vós, é considerado um absurdo que Deus ressuscite os mortos?"

(At 26,8)

"Deus é o único hipnotizador: crescei e multiplicai-vos. E os homens inventam passagens sobre e sob o rio, semânticas, paixões assassinas; mas, a uma certa hora, ele nos convence de que estamos mortos; de mãos cruzadas e olhos estarrecidos, a gente acorda."

"Sendo o centro do círculo, todos os pontos que formam o tempo são eqüidistantes de Deus."

(Paulo Mendes Campos - na crônica "Folclore de Deus")

****

Título do fanfic: "O Centro do Círculo"

* * *

****

Nova Iorque

25 de dezembro de 1966

3h37min

A menina estava olhando pela janela. A neve batia nas vidraças e ela simplesmente adorava o barulho que isso produzia. Adorava o brilho silencioso daqueles floquinhos caindo. Era quase como mágica. Ela acordara no meio da noite para ver se o Papai Noel já tinha passado. Não encontrara os pacotes multicoloridos de sempre embaixo da árvore e, do alto dos seus nove anos, resolvera ficar acordada para ter uma boa conversa com aquele velhinho. Queria perguntar a ele como era possível dar a volta ao mundo em uma noite, como ele conseguia todos os presentes, como ele sabia o que cada um queria, enfim, tantas coisas!

Então, ficara no andar de baixo, ouvindo a neve sem fazer nenhum barulho. Se seus pais acordassem, provavelmente a mandariam de volta para a cama. E era tão tarde! Seus olhinhos já começavam a se fechar. Ela tentava lutar contra isso. Não podia adormecer. Tinha que esperar o Papai Noel! Mas cada minuto se tornava mais penoso.

Aos poucos, foi caindo no sono. Já estava profundamente adormecida quando seus pais desceram para colocar os presentes na árvore. Sua mãe sentou ao seu lado e ficou observando aquele rostinho de anjo, mas não a levou para cima. Seria melhor que ficasse ali mesmo para pensar que perdera o Papai Noel por poucos segundos. Sua fé nele era tão inabalável que seus pais faziam o possível para que ela não se destruísse.

Não muito depois que eles subiram, a menina acordou. Logo viu os embrulhos no chão e não sabia se ria de felicidade ou chorava por não ter conseguido o que queria. Mas era pequena ainda e a magia do momento acabou suplantando toda sombra de tristeza. 

Levantou-se correndo e já ia começar a abrir tudo quando viu algo brilhando na sala ao lado. Pensou que talvez ainda fosse o Papai Noel, que ele podia ter esquecido qualquer coisa e saiu em disparada naquela direção. Mas não encontrou o Papai Noel. Em seu lugar, encontrou um homem, vestido de preto, sorrindo. Seus olhos brilhavam tanto que parecia que toda a luz emanava deles. Ela se agarrou ao seu ursinho com medo. Sua mãe sempre dizia para não conversar com estranhos, mas sentia que com aquele teria que conversar.

— Mamãe!!! — gritou — Papai!!!

— Eles não vão conseguir te ouvir, anjinho — falou o homem. Mas ela não desistiu: — Mamãe!!!! — gritou de novo — Mãe! — já estava quase chorando, mas não ouvia resposta.

— Acalme-se — disse o homem docemente — eu não vou te fazer mal algum. 

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou por entre as lágrimas.

— Eu sou um anjo.

— Você não parece um anjo.

— Eu sei — ele disse sério — as asas estão na lavanderia.

E ela sorriu.

— Está vendo? Eu não vou te machucar, mas eu preciso que você venha comigo.

— Você é mesmo um anjo?

— Sim.

— E a Mamãe?

— Ela não vai se importar, acredite — disse ele com tanta convicção que chegou a assustar. Seus olhos eram tão doces que não havia como resistir. E havia algo nele, na sua maneira de falar, que impressionava tanto que ela achou impossível que ele estivesse mentindo.

— Você me leva para conhecer o Papai Noel? — perguntou.

— Claro, por que não?

— E as suas asas, estão mesmo na lavanderia?

* * *

As gargalhadas foram tão altas que ela não pôde sequer sentir por entre os risos o medo que ficava para trás.

* * *

****

Washington D.C.

Quarta-Feira

Dezembro, 1999

— Sim, Scully, eu já ouvi, mas continuo sem entender o que esse caso tem a ver conosco, com os arquivos-X...

— Mulder, se você me deixasse terminar...

— É uma garotinha, Scully, que sumiu em 66, o caso já foi resolvido há muito tempo. Que dizer, não é sequer um arquivo-x. Um homem está preso por causa disso. Ele confessou. A garotinha desaparecida...

— Reapareceu cinco dias atrás!!! — disse Scully irritada.

— O quê? Onde encontraram o corpo?

— Em lugar nenhum. Ela está viva.

— Bem, como você pode ter certeza que é ela? Ela já deve ter uns quarenta anos...

— Na realidade, não. Ela continua com nove. A idade que tinha quando desapareceu.

— Como, Scully? Ela não envelheceu? — perguntou Mulder perplexo.

— Eu não sei, não sei como explicar, mas é verdade.

— Como você ficou sabendo desse caso?

— A menina está sendo mantida num orfanato administrado por um padre amigo do Padre McCue em Nova Iorque. Quando ele ficou sabendo da natureza estranha do caso e do fato de que a menina afirma ter sido levada por um anjo...

— O quê?? — interrompeu Mulder — Ela afirma o quê?

— Afirma que foi levada por um anjo. Se você me deixasse falar, eu teria dito antes, mas...

— Scully, Scully, que história é essa?? — ele perguntou incrédulo.

— Eu não sei, Mulder. Como poderia? Mas eu quero descobrir tanto quanto você. O que não adianta é ficar aqui discutindo!

— Tudo bem, Scully. Você conseguiu a minha atenção. Vamos para Nova Iorque.

****

Nova Iorque

Quinta-Feira

— O nome dela é Gabriela — falou à psicóloga que vinha avaliando a menina desde que ela aparecera — Isso é o que ela mesma afirma. Ela apresenta todas as características normais de uma criança de nove anos. Não parece ter sofrido maus tratos, é perfeitamente lúcida e até um pouco precoce. Eu diria que é uma criança normal, não fossem as circunstâncias do caso.

— Ela se lembra de alguma coisa? — perguntou Mulder.

— Sim. Ela é capaz de dizer os nomes dos pais, a sua idade, o seu aniversário, o lugar onde morava. Tudo condiz com os dados da menina que desapareceu em 66.

— Inclusive o nome.

— Sim. Fora isso, o que ela diz tem mais a ver com sonhos do que com a vida real. É como se ela tivesse dormido durante todos esse tempo e só agora acordasse.

— Então todos esses anos são um vazio na mente dela?

— Oh, não, agente Mulder, pelo contrário. Ela tem lembranças muito vivas, mas como eu disse, elas parecem mais sonhos do que fatos. Mas o senhor vai ver por si mesmo. Venha, ela está logo ali...

Só então os agentes viram a menina. Ela tinha olhos brilhantes, negros, vivos. O cabelo era tão escuro quanto os olhos, e, todo cacheado, era mantido preso num rabo de cavalo. Ela estava brincando concentrada com seu ursinho, falando sozinha.

A agente Scully até aquele momento vinha permanecendo estranhamente calada. Não fizera perguntas nem comentários, mas quando viu a menina, passou na frente dos outros dois e foi logo falar com ela.

— Olá! - exclamou ao se aproximar.

— Oi! — respondeu a garota com um sorriso — Você é a agente Scully?

— Sim, Gabriela. E este é o agente Mulder. A Dra. McCallister falou que nós viríamos?

— Não. Ela não.

— Então quem falou? — perguntou Mulder.

— Ele falou, mas vocês não podem vê-lo. Ele me disse isso também. Eu sempre pensei que todo mundo conseguisse vê-lo.

— Quem é "ele"?

— Ele é um anjo — falou a menina em tom de confidência — Foi ele que me levou embora. Me levou para ver o Papai Noel.

— É mesmo? — perguntou Mulder — Eu sempre quis conhecer o Papai Noel. Como ele é?

— Diferente. Ele é como nós queremos que ele seja. Ele é feito de sonho.

— Eu sempre pensei que ele fosse gordo e barbudo e andasse por aí voando de trenó. Não é assim?

— Não. Eu também pensei que fosse assim, mas não é. Eu posso te contar um segredo?

— Claro.

— Anjos também não têm asas — falou baixinho.

— Então como é que eles voam?

— Com o pensamento, ora!... Por que você está rindo? Você não acredita em mim?

— Não, não é isso. É só que foi uma resposta muito boa, Gabriela.

— Mas você não acredita em mim. Eu sei que não. Mas ela acredita — afirmou apontando para a Scully.

— Ela acredita?

— Sim.

— E por que ela e não eu?

— Por que ela já o viu. E você não.

* * *

— Que história é essa, Scully? "Ela já o viu e você não"? O que isso quer dizer?

— Eu não sei, Mulder. Como eu vou saber? Ela é uma menina que desapareceu por mais de trinta anos e reapareceu exatamente como era no dia em que sumiu e você ainda espera que eu saiba sobre o que ela está falando?!

— Scully, Scully, isso tudo está muito estranho. Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim. O que você viu?

— Nada! Eu não vi nada! E também não estou escondendo nada.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta.

* * *

— Os pais dela foram assassinados. Os dois nem chegaram a acordar. Suas gargantas foram cortadas ainda enquanto dormiam.

— E a garota?

— Bem, o assassino era um serial killer. Ele costumava matar os pais ainda na casa e seqüestrar as crianças para matá-las depois em outro lugar. Ele confessou ter matado a menina, mas corpo dela nunca foi encontrado. Na realidade, só encontraram os corpos de duas das crianças que ele matou. A polícia não parecia estar muito interessada no caso até que os pais dessa Gabriela morreram. Parece que ele era um diplomata espanhol, eu acho, uma pessoa influente, e o governo deles fez um pouco de pressão.

— E o assassino não disse aonde enterrou as vítimas?

— Ele alegou que não se lembrava. E aparentemente colou. Ele foi considerado maluco pelo tribunal.

— E ainda está vivo, Detetive?

— Sim, confinado num manicômio judiciário.

— Você pode me dar o endereço?

* * *

— Mulder, eu estive conversando com o médico que fez os testes na menina e tudo parece certo. Ou melhor, errado. Ah, sei lá! Como eu posso classificar os resultados que provam que aquela menina nasceu em 1957? Ela é mais velha do que nós!

— Sim. Isso fica cada vez mais estranho.

— Por quê? O que foi que o detetive disse, Mulder?

— Ah, você vai adorar ouvir! Mas é melhor não demorarmos muito já que temos que fazer uma visita amanhã logo cedo...

— Visita? Que visita?

— Calma, Scully, uma coisa de cada vez...

****

Nova Iorque

Sexta-Feira

9h30min

— Ele já está aqui há bastante tempo, Sr. Mulder. Mais do que eu até, mas nunca causou nenhum problema. Pelo contrário, ele se tornou uma espécie de exemplo de bom comportamento e de arrependimento. Costuma ir à igreja sempre, se tornou amigo do padre, inclusive. Sempre se submeteu ao tratamento sem reclamações, faz serviços comunitários. A verdade é que, não fosse a natureza brutal dos seus crimes, ele já estaria fora daqui há muito tempo.

— Mas o senhor disse há pouco que ele vai sair em dois dias - interrompeu a agente Scully.

— E é verdade, mas se dependesse de mim, ele teria saído antes.

— Este homem matou mais de quinze pessoas, Dr. Brown.

— Sim, eu sei, agente Scully, mas eu também estou acostumado a isso e, acredite ou não, aqui dentro ele nunca foi dos piores.

— Ele falará conosco? — perguntou Mulder.

— Eu acredito que sim, mas não sei se falará muito. Ele sempre deixou claro que essas lembranças eram penosas para ele.

— Para suas vítimas também — murmurou Scully. Mas o médico não ouviu. Já ia na frente dando mais informações ao agente Mulder. Ela não se sentia confortável conversando com um homem que em sã consciência afirmava que soltaria nas ruas um assassino perigoso como aqueles. A simples idéia de que em instantes ela estaria conversando com o próprio assassino, entretanto, revirava-lhe o estômago.

— Venha, Scully — apressou Mulder.

— Já estou indo.

Quando ela os alcançou, eles entraram num pequeno quarto quase sem mobília. Somente uma cama, uma cômoda e uma pequena escrivaninha. Nenhuma televisão ou rádio. Um homem já idoso estava sentado numa cadeira próxima à janela. Tinha alguns poucos cabelos brancos que ainda resistiam na sua cabeça calva. Ele virou o rosto para a porta e Scully notou que seus olhos eram de um verde tão profundo que pareciam capazes de ler pensamentos.

— Olá, John, como você está se sentindo hoje? Já começou a arrumar suas coisas? — perguntou o médico num tom animado.

— Oh, não, doutor, eu ainda terei tempo para isso amanhã.

— Ah, sim, claro — e depois de uma breve pausa — Olhe, esses são os agentes Mulder e Scully. Eles são do FBI e vieram aqui para conversar um pouco com você. Tudo bem?

— Sim, tudo bem — respondeu o homem apontando para duas cadeiras vazias perto da escrivaninha.

— Eu preciso ver alguns pacientes, mas logo estarei de volta, ok?

O agente Mulder assentiu com a cabeça e o médico logo desapareceu pela porta.

— Vocês vieram falar sobre os meus crimes, não vieram?

— Sim, senhor.

— Mas, por quê? Já foi há tanto tempo, eu confessei, estou preso aqui há décadas, tudo já está mais que acabado. Por que vocês vieram aqui logo agora remexer numa ferida tão dolorosa? É muito duro para mim, falar em tudo o que aconteceu, em tudo o que eu fiz. Naquela época, eu era...

— Na realidade, Sr. Matheson — interrompeu Mulder — nós não estamos aqui para falar dos seus crimes em geral, mas de um em particular.

— Eu não estou enten...

— Noite de Natal, 1966... — falou Scully, mas antes que ela terminasse, todas as feições do homem haviam se transformado. Ele parecia digno de pena.

— Oh, por favor...

— O que exatamente aconteceu naquela noite? — perguntou Mulder.

— Eu, eu não me lembro muito bem...

— Tente se lembrar, Sr. Matheson, para o seu próprio bem — afirmou Scully numa ameaça velada.

— Bem, eu não sei, acho que era uma casa branca...e havia uma menininha... seus pais estavam dormindo, eu acho, no quarto, mas ela estava na sala...

— E aí, você os matou na cama enquanto ainda dormiam, isso nós já sabemos, mas o que aconteceu com a garotinha?

— Eu...eu...eu a levei.

— Para onde?

— Para Deus!!! — gritou o homem chorando — Por favor, não me façam mais lembrar disso... Ela era tão linda...

— Era essa a menina? - perguntou Scully estendendo uma fotografia da Gabriela.

— Sim, esta é ela. Mas por que vocês querem saber disso agora?

— O senhor tem certeza de que a matou? — perguntou Mulder.

— Sim, eu tenho. Eu gostaria de dizer que não, mas...eu a matei.

— Você está mentindo — falou Mulder.

— Não, não estou. Eu...

— Como você pode estar falando a verdade se essa menina, essa mesma que está na foto reapareceu viva e corada há poucos dias atrás???

* * *

— Ele a matou, Mulder. Não está mentindo.

— Como, Scully? Como ela poderia estar viva se ele a tivesse matado?

— Eu não sei, Mulder, mas mesmo se nós descobríssemos que ele nunca tocou nela, isso ainda não explicaria a aparência da garota. Ainda continuaria sendo um arquivo-X.

— Eu sei disso. E eu posso lidar com isso. O que eu não posso aceitar é que ela ainda esteja viva depois de ter sido morta. Isso não é possível!

— Mulder, você está ouvindo a si próprio? Nem parece você falando! Logo você que acredita que um cadáver sem cabeça pode sair andando do necrotério...

— E em que você quer que eu acredite? Que a menina foi salva por um anjo e que ele a devolveu depois de três décadas para esse mundo de miséria? Por que ele faria isso se a intenção era protegê-la?

— Eu não sei. Realmente não sei. Mas não entendo porquê você não pode mostrar um pouco mais de fé nisto?!

— Fé?! Você que viu tantas coisas e continua sem acreditar vem me falar de fé?! Você é que precisa ouvir o que está falando, Scully...

— Não, Mulder, isso é diferente...

— Por quê? Por que se trata de Deus?

— Também.

— Eu não acredito em Deus, Scully.

****

Sexta-Feira

22h48min

O agente Mulder entrou no quarto alugado exausto. Não se deu sequer o trabalho de acender as luzes. Apenas fechou a porta e foi direto para o banheiro. Precisava de um banho. Depois de terem ido falar com o suposto assassino da garota, voltaram ao orfanato da igreja para falar com ela. Não havia realmente muitas outras pessoas para interrogar. A menina, contudo, se mostrara um pouco menos enigmática. Estava mais parecida com uma criança da sua idade, brincando com as outras meninas. Ele finalmente entendeu porque a psicóloga havia dito que ela era uma criança normal. Tinha parecido muito estranha no dia anterior, mas naquela tarde não fizera nenhum comentário misterioso nem aparentou saber coisas que não deveria saber. Tudo ficava cada vez mais confuso.

Mulder entrou debaixo da água quente do chuveiro e a deixou escorrer pelas suas costas. A menina era realmente adorável, com os cachinhos negros pulando de um lado para o outro enquanto corria. Ela não merecia o que estava acontecendo.

Ficou no banho ainda uns trinta minutos, ouvindo as gotas de água batendo no chão e pensando. Aquele caso não entrava na sua cabeça. Nas outras vezes era sempre tão fácil acreditar, tudo era tão óbvio e claro que ele se admirava que a Scully continuasse insistindo em negar o que via, mas daquela vez...Ele só conseguia se perguntar porquê. Acreditar na garota seria de certa forma afirmar a existência de um Deus que há muito não era mais seu amigo. Ele rezara por um milagre tantas vezes que acabara por se cansar e nunca fora ouvido. Rezara quando sua irmã foi levada e logo depois, quando seus pais se separaram. Mas com o tempo, foi se tornando cada vez mais difícil acreditar em Deus. Extraterrestres, 

conspirações governamentais, mutações genéticas, demônios, isso era fácil. É sempre mais fácil acreditar no diabo do que acreditar em Deus. Mas no meio de tudo aquilo agora havia uma garotinha. Uma garotinha indefesa que de certo modo era responsabilidade dele e da Scully e ele estava totalmente perdido. Pela primeira vez, não queria acreditar.

* * *

Fechou a torneira com cuidado e saiu enrolado numa toalha. Tremia um pouco por causa do frio e vestiu uma roupa qualquer correndo. Quando olhou pela janela, notou uma estranha tempestade de raios naquela época do ano. Parecia que o mundo todo estava enlouquecendo. Pisou no quarto um pouco preocupado e quando acendeu as luzes, deu um salto para trás. 

Tinha um homem parado bem na sua frente, vestido todo de preto. Tentou voltar para pegar sua arma, mas o homem o impediu.

— Acalme-se, agente Mulder, você não vai precisar da sua arma comigo.

— Quem é você?

— Isso não importa. Importa apenas o que eu vou lhe dizer: você tem pouco tempo e ela precisa da sua ajuda. Você precisa encontrá-la logo ou será tarde demais para ela cumprir a sua missão.

— O que... — Mulder ainda tentou falar, mas no exato momento que começava, as luzes se apagaram e o homem desapareceu. Ele ficou lá, parado, sem entender direito o que tinha acontecido até que bateram na porta. Demorou um pouco para despertar, mas as batidas eram insistentes. Girou a maçaneta ainda meio tonto e a agente Scully entrou como um furacão.

— Mulder, você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu!

* * *

O prédio já estava cercado pela escuridão. Parecia ainda mais imponente à luz das estrelas, quase assustador. Lá dentro, ainda se ouviam vozes e passos. Do lado de fora, começava a tempestade. Uma improvável tempestade elétrica. Os médicos iam de um lado para o outro, preocupados. Alguns dos pacientes (os piores) gritavam que era o fim do mundo ou coisas parecidas. Todos estavam atentos a qualquer novo ruído, a qualquer coisa que acontecesse. De todos os ângulos, aquele era o momento mais improvável para uma fuga, mas ele não estava preocupado com isso. O medo de ser descoberto não encontrava espaço na sua mente. Ele não se importava com as pistas que deixava para trás, não se importava com nada nem com ninguém. Quando finalmente se viu livre das grades, correu. Lá dentro a confusão continuava. Logo descobririam, mas novamente ele não se importava. A sua missão era a única coisa realmente preocupante. E tudo que ele conseguia fazer era repetir para si mesmo: "Isso não é possível".

* * *

— Calma, Scully, devagar, senão além de não acreditar, eu também não vou entender nada!

— Mulder, sabe aquele homem que nós fomos ver hoje? John Matheson, o arrependimento em pessoa?

— Sim.

— Ele fugiu. E pior, Mulder,...

— Ele levou a garota.

— Eu telefonei para o orfanato, acordei todo mundo, pedi para eles irem ver como ela estava, para não a deixarem sozinha, mas ela tinha sumido da sua cama.

* * *

Havia flores. Lindas e coloridas, por toda a parte num campo verdejante com um sol brilhante no céu. Ela estava correndo, alegre, brincando com os coelhinhos brancos que moravam por ali. Seu riso enchia o ar com uma felicidade tão pura, tão própria das crianças e ao mesmo tempo tão contagiante que seria impossível a qualquer pessoa, inclusive a um adulto, entrar naquele lugar mágico e não sorrir também. E não sucumbir à vontade de correr junto com ela pelas flores, de rolar no chão lembrando da época em que também fora criança. Ele, contudo, não era uma pessoa e nunca fora uma criança. Ela logo percebeu aquela sombra negra elevando-se a poucos metros, quase tapando o brilho do sol. Não estranhou que ele fosse capaz de aparecer até ali. Apenas sorriu, mas ele não respondeu como de costume. No seu olhar, ela notou uma expressão estranha, quase triste (se ele fosse capaz de sentir tristeza). Não, ela sabia o que era. Continuou olhando para ele com o mesmo sorriso, como quem diz que está tudo bem, que não há com o que se preocupar, mas nos olhos dele a mesma expressão continuava inalterável. Ela começou a sentir medo. Um medo tão bruto, tão profundo que fez tudo ao redor começar a ruir, a desabar, a descolorir. Seus olhos negros encheram-se de lágrimas ao vê-lo desaparecer também, aos poucos. Sentiu-se abandonada. Tão profundamente só que não agüentou mais aquela tortura. Fechou os olhos com força, pedindo para que quando os abrisse tudo estivesse de volta, como era antes. Tinha a inocência das crianças. Mas quando os abriu, tudo estava diferente. Levou alguns segundos para se acostumar à escuridão que a envolvia e quando conseguiu vislumbrar alguma coisa, o que viu a deixou ainda mais petrificada.

— Então é verdade! Você está viva! — sussurrou em seus ouvidos a voz cuja mão a impedia de gritar - Como isso é possível???? Eu já te matei uma vez! Tudo estava bem. O pesadelo estava acabado. Eu tinha cumprido a minha missão, mas você tinha que aparecer de novo!!! Você as fez voltarem. Você fez tudo voltar! Agora, então, você é que vai ter de ir!!!

Ela tentou gritar, tentou agarrar alguma coisa, fazer algum barulho, chamar a atenção de alguém. Havia outras meninas dormindo ali no mesmo quarto que ela. Por que elas não acordavam? Por que . . . ? Mas antes que qualquer de seus pensamentos fosse concluído, ela sentiu um cheiro forte e ficou meio tonta. Logo, voltou aos sonhos.

* * *

— Como, Scully, como ele poderia saber onde ela estava? Isso não é possível. Nós não falamos nada para ele. Ele não deveria saber.

— Você acha que eu também não me perguntei isso, Mulder? Eu não sei. Talvez nós consigamos descobrir alguma coisa no manicômio, eu não sei.

— Scully, eu acho melhor você ir para o orfanato agora, falar com o padre ou com quem quer que seja, tentar encontrar alguma coisa. Eu vou para o manicômio. Você tem razão. Lá talvez nós possamos descobrir mais. 

— Tudo bem, Mulder. Ligue se descobrir algo.

— O mesmo para você. 

****

2h27min

- Agente Mulder, nós não temos idéia de como isso foi acontecer. Em todos os anos em que eu tenho trabalhado aqui nada longinquamente parecido com isso chegou a ocorrer. Nós não sabemos o que ele fez para não ser descoberto.

— Como ele saiu?

— Não sei. Parece que ele simplesmente desapareceu.

— Ninguém simplesmente desaparece. Ele teve de sair de alguma forma.

— Sim, mas o problema é descobrir qual. Ele não pode ter fugido há muito tempo. Todos estavam correndo de um lado para o outro com a confusão da tempestade, ele não poderia passar despercebido.

— Você tem certeza de que estavam prestando atenção nele? Você mesmo disse que ele sairia em dois dias.

— Bem, é verdade, mas...

— Mas o quê? Por que um preso que vai sair em dois dias tentaria fugir, não é mesmo? Para que se preocupar?

— Agente Mulder, eu não admito que o senhor...

— Não admite o quê? Porque vocês não fizeram seu trabalho devidamente este homem fugiu e levou uma garotinha de nove anos de idade. Agora, o senhor tem alguma idéia do que ele vai fazer com ela? Já se preocupou em pensar nisto?

— Meu Deus! Por favor, senhor Mulder, que garotinha ele seqüestrou? Não foi a que vocês falaram comigo hoje cedo que reapareceu viva, foi?

— Ela mesma, por quê?

— Oh, Santo Deus! Eu disse para ele onde ela estava.

— Você o quê? Como...

— Ele parecia tão feliz que ela tinha voltado, mesmo nessas circunstâncias estranhas. Era como uma nova esperança para ele, ele conseguira tirar pelo menos o peso de uma morte de seus ombros... Ele queria vê-la, eu não sei... Parecia tão sincero, tão verdadeiro... Eu nunca poderia imaginar que ele fosse tentar algo assim...

— Pois então reze. Reze muito para nós a encontrarmos viva e saudável porque se não quem vai ter o peso dessa morte nos ombros é você.

* * *

A Agente Scully estava conversando com o padre quando seu telefone tocou.

— Scully.

— Oi, é o Mulder. Você não vai acreditar, mas foi o próprio doutor Brown quem contou para o Matheson onde ela estava. Parece que ele ficou com pena do homem.

— Meu Deus.

— Sim, eu sei. Você descobriu alguma coisa?

— Não muito. A polícia local está aqui. Aparentemente, ele entrou e saiu pela janela. Não acordou absolutamente ninguém, o que é uma surpresa levando-se em consideração que ele não foi muito cuidadoso.

— Como assim?

— Bem, ele deixou impressões digitais por toda a parte. Não fez questão de tentar se esconder. A garota foi tirada da cama e sedada. Ele deixou um vidro de clorofórmio na mesa de cabeceira. Você tem alguma idéia de onde ele pode estar?

— Não, nenhuma. Talvez ele a leve para o mesmo lugar que já a levou antes. O problema é que...

— ... nunca descobriram esse lugar.

— Exatamente. Olhe Scully, eu estou indo encontrar você aí.

— Claro, Mulder, eu espero. Tchau. – e desligou – Detetive, - disse se dirigindo a um dos homens que estava em pé no quarto – você sabe qual foi o policial que investigou os crimes de John Matheson na época que ocorreram?

— Sim, mas ele está morto.

— Como...

— Ele era meu pai, Agente Scully.

— Sinto muito.

— Tudo bem. Já faz muito tempo. Mas todos os registros sobre o caso estão guardados no arquivo da polícia. Se você quiser dar uma olhada...

* * *

Ela estava se movimentando. Podia sentir isso. Ele devia estar dirigindo um carro, levando-a para algum lugar. Não tinha idéia de onde. Além do barulho das rodas no asfalto, não ouvia nada. Ele fazia um silêncio mortal. Seus olhos só viam a escuridão. Ela desconfiava que estavam vendados, mas ainda estava tonta, não tinha tomado consciência completa de seu corpo. Podia sentir a corda apertando suas mãos, seus pulsos, machucando. E os seus pés também amarrados batendo contra a lateral do carro. Mais nada. Aos poucos, ia percebendo outros detalhes. Sua cabeça doía tanto que ela mal podia movê-la. Sentia-se só, ainda abandonada. Tentou falar alguma coisa, gritar, pedir socorro, mas sua garganta estava tão seca que nenhuma palavra saiu dos seus pensamentos. Acima de tudo, sentia medo. Queria estar morta...

* * *

— Scully, nós recebemos a denúncia de um carro roubado não muito longe daonde levaram a Gabriela. A descrição do suspeito bate com a do Matheson. Nós estamos indo interrogar o dono do veículo. Você quer ir?

— Não, Mulder. Você vai com o Detetive. Eu vou ficar e ver se encontro alguma coisa nesses arquivos.

— Tudo bem. Eu ligo se tiver novidades.

****

8h23min

Scully olhou novamente para todas aquelas pastas. Desanimador era a palavra. Quando o Detetive falou parecia tão simples! Mas a verdade é que os arquivos estavam uma bagunça. E continham informações sobre centenas e centenas de casos. Ela já estava começando a ficar desesperada. Achou tudo menos o que queria. Ela se sentia correndo contra o relógio. Sabia que àquela altura a menina já podia estar até morta e só essa idéia era suficiente para fazê-la tremer. Não podia deixar que nada acontecesse à Gabriela. Havia uma espécie de laço ligando-a à garota. Por mais estranho que isso pudesse parecer, Scully se sentia responsável de forma pessoal pela segurança dela e se sentia disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para achá-la.

* * *

O carro continuava se movimentando. Ela sentia-o cada vez mais rápido. Era como se ele estivesse com muita pressa de chegar a algum lugar. Ela continuava amarrada no banco de trás. Seu medo não havia diminuído nem um pouquinho. Seu pequeno coração batia tão rápido que ela era capaz de ouvi-lo sem nenhum esforço. Ele parecia estar chorando. Ou pedindo socorro. Ou talvez desistindo.

O homem na direção não parecia se importar com ela. Gabriela ainda não podia vê-lo pois seus olhos continuavam vendados, mas podia intuir a sua presença. Era o mesmo homem que a levara durante a noite, ela sabia. Ele não tinha boas intenções. Isso era claro. Ninguém a seqüestraria daquela forma a menos que seus propósitos não fossem nobres. Ela realmente queria escapar. Tentava imaginar uma maneira de fugir, mas imobilizada como estava era impossível. Talvez quando o carro parasse... Mas não. Ele provavelmente sabia o que estava fazendo e não seria tão descuidado. Não lhe daria uma oportunidade tão boa.

Enquanto ainda tentava decidir o que fazer, sentiu que as rodas paravam. Por fim, ele desligou o motor. Abriu a porta da frente e saiu. Ela ouviu quando ele abriu a outra porta e a puxou pelos pés. Tentou gritar.

— Vamos. Aqui estaremos bem — ele finalmente falou.

Mas ela não ouviu. Apenas começou a rezar.

****

10h13min

Scully abriu avidamente a pasta que tinha em mãos. Quase não podia acreditar que finalmente tinha achado os arquivos que queria. Começou a folheá-los procurando por algo que pudesse ajudar, alguma pista, uma nota perdida, um mal entendido qualquer. Não descobriu muito além do que já sabia. A coisa toda foi decepcionante. Ela se sentia cansada depois de todo o esforço. Sabia que a chave para encontrar Gabriela estava em entender o passado daquele homem, em entender como ele agira antes, pois essa seria a base para suas ações presentes. Mas havia tão poucas informações! Parecia um milagre que a polícia tivesse conseguido prender o cara da primeira vez. Ela estava perdida. Cada músculo do seu corpo clamava por descanso, por esquecimento. Mas ela não podia parar. Também sabia disso. E exatamente por motivo, se debruçava sobre os documentos ainda procurando por algo, já sem esperança, mas com a mesma veemência.

— Agente Scully — disse uma voz sobre sua cabeça.

— Sim... — começou a responder. Parou, contudo, quando percebeu que não era ninguém da polícia.

— Quem é você?

— Ora, não pensei que você já tivesse esquecido, Agente Scully. Mas tem razão. Já faz muito tempo. O problema é que não o sinto da mesma forma que você não é mesmo?

Silêncio.

— Até onde consigo me lembrar, você ainda era uma garotinha. Tinha quantos anos? Cinco? Seis?

Silêncio.

— Não importa. O importante é que estou aqui agora.

— Eu... não sei do que você está falando.

— É claro que sabe. Por que estaria tão interessada nesse caso se não soubesse? Se não tivesse visto o mesmo que ela viu?

— Eu não vi nada! - levantou-se.

— Viu sim.

— Foi um sonho.

— Não foi. Isso eu posso lhe garantir. Mas que diferença fará logo para você que não acredita em nada?

— Não é verdade.

— O que não é verdade? Que você não acredita em nada? Em que você acredita, então?

— Eu acredito em mim, no meu trabalho, em Mulder...

— Isso não conta.

— Eu acredito em Deus.

— Então talvez esteja na hora de provar.

Silêncio.

— Você seria capaz, Agente Scully, de seguir uma pista sem nenhuma comprovação, sem nenhuma lógica ou razão, uma pista, uma informação, digamos, vinda diretamente de Deus? Sem perguntas, sem dúvidas. Só porque eu digo que é certo?

— Eu, eu não sei.

— Então você não acredita. Adeus...

— Não espere. Por favor, me diga onde ela está. Nós precisamos encontrá-la. Ela por si só já é um milagre.

Um sorriso.

— Por favor — repetiu Scully.

— Ela está morta, Agente Scully. Onde os mortos repousam?

* * *

Seu corpo doía. Ela estava cansada daquilo tudo. O homem a puxara do carro com tanta força que quase deslocou seus tornozelos. Ele colocara um adesivo na sua boca para que ela parasse de gritar. Não podia chamar atenção. Pegou-a no colo e a carregou por uma pequena distância. Depois, a colocou no chão e não aparecera desde então. Gabriela não sabia o que pensar. Não tinha certeza se estava numa casa ou ao ar livre ou talvez até em algum lugar pior. Não tinha noção se era dia ou noite ainda. Achava que já devia ter amanhecido, mas como podia saber? A venda em seus olhos era tão apertada que tornava inviável qualquer tentativa de procurar ver a luz. Tinha fome. Esse era o principal motivo para ela pensar que o sol já tinha nascido, mas aquele homem não fazia menção de lhe oferecer qualquer comida. No mundo dele, não era necessário alimentar mortos.

Pouco depois, ela ouviu passos se aproximando. E logo aquela voz meio torta, absurdamente louca e rouca soou aos seus ouvidos.

— Você não vai me dizer por quê?

— . . .

— Ande menina! – gritou ele arrancando a fita dos lábios dela.

— Por que o quê????

— Por que você voltou para me infernizar!!!??? Por que você voltou para me fazer lembrar!!!??? Tudo estava bem , mas agora você é a culpada de tudo!!! POR QUÊ???

— Eu não sei . . . — falou ela chorando — eu não sei . . .

— Não importa. Esta noite, tudo será acabado de novo. Eu não gosto de fantasmas me assombrando.

* * *

A Agente Scully estava sentada inerte. Sua mente era uma grande interrogação. "Por quê?" pensou "Por que as coisas têm de acontecer desta forma? Seria muito melhor se ele tivesse ido falar com Mulder". Como ela iria explicar aquilo tudo? Como ela iria se justificar?

— Scully! — Mulder entrou — Eles ainda estão procurando pelo carro. Deram um alerta geral, mas eu não sei. Acho muito difícil. Nós não sabemos para onde ele está indo e até onde eu sei, ele pode até já ter trocado de carro. Você descobriu alguma coisa?

Não, Mulder, eu...

O que foi Scully?

— Eu achei os arquivos, mas não descobri nada neles. Só contém informações que nós já sabemos.

— Droga! Esses arquivos eram a minha última esperança. Como nós vamos adivinhar para onde ele a está levando? Droga!

Mulder, na realidade, eu acho que sei a resposta...

Como?

— Eu não sei, mas acho que ele está levando para... para um cemitério. Provavelmente fora da cidade, onde seja mais deserto. Acho que ele só pretende matá-la durante a noite.

Por que...

— Veja bem, Mulder, faz sentido. Para onde mais ele a levaria? Para onde mais ele teria levado as outras?

— Eu não sei, Scully. Para a Lua talvez. Por que diabos você acha que de todos os lugares do mundo ele a levaria para um cemitério?

Mulder...

Como você chegou a essa conclusão?

Alguém me disse.

Quem? Um anjo?

Talvez.

Scully, escuta...

— Não, Mulder, escuta você! Eu sei que você não acredita em Deus ou em anjos ou em qualquer coisa desse tipo, ok? Você já me disse isso, mas eu acredito.

— Acredita o suficiente para arriscar tudo seguindo uma pista infundada? Não parece você Scully. Aquela menina pode morrer.

— E eu quero salvá-la tanto quanto você. É exatamente por isso que eu estou disposta a fazer qualquer coisa. Inclusive a não ser eu mesma!

Scully,... o que você viu?

Mulder...

— Não, porque tem de haver uma explicação para essa sua fé repentina e eu quero saber qual. Qual, Scully, qual?

* * *

Estava começando a ficar frio. Ela tremia inteira. Não só de frio, é claro, mas de medo. Principalmente de medo. Um terror tão grande tomara conta de seu corpo que ela mal podia pensar. Achava que ele chegaria a qualquer momento. Não sabia que horas eram. Já podia ser de noite. E então ele estaria vindo para acabar com sua vida. Não podia para de tremer. Estava sozinha, abandonada à própria sorte.

* * *

— Eu tinha cinco anos, Mulder. Era Natal. Meus pais já estavam dormindo há muito tempo, mas eu não conseguia. Estava tão excitada com os presentes, com a idéia do Papai Noel vindo descer pela chaminé que não pude mais esperar. Desci os degraus da escada correndo, tentando chegar o mais rápido possível nas nossas meias para ver os presentes que já estavam lá

E então, o que aconteceu?

Eu tropecei.

Tropeçou?

— Sim, eu caí. Bati a cabeça no chão com tanta força que acho que desmaiei. Eu senti medo, Mulder. Eu me lembro disso. Mas o medo todo foi embora quando eu o vi...

* * *

Continuava tremendo. Tentou fechar ainda mais os olhos. Mais do que a venda permitia. Queria dormir. Dormir para sonhar. Quem sabe teria um bom sonho. Como aquele que estava tendo antes dele acordá-la. Finalmente, caiu no sono. Pelo menos foi isso que ela pensou, porque todo o seu medo foi embora e ele estava lá.

* * *

— Ele era lindo, Mulder. Lindo. Era como se toda a luz do mundo saísse dos seus olhos. Seu corpo todo brilhava. Eu fiquei encantada. Não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada além dele. Ele dizia para eu não me preocupar que nada de mal aconteceria. Dizia para eu não ter medo. A última coisa que me lembro é dele acariciando o meu cabelo. Aí, eu acordei. Na minha cama, coberta, como se nunca tivesse saído de lá. Eu achei que tivesse sido um sonho, Mulder.

Quem era ele?

— Era o mesmo homem que eu vi aqui, nesta sala hoje e que me disse onde ela estaria.

E por acaso esse anjo disse em qual cemitério nós devemos procurar primeiro?

* * *

Mal podia acreditar em seus olhos. Pensou que ele a tivesse abandonado, que tivesse desistido dela. A maior dor em seu coração era a de achar que nunca mais o veria. Ela precisava dele para se sentir bem, para se sentir segura. Enquanto ele estivesse ali, nada a amedrontaria. E ele estava. Tão belo como sempre. Mais belo ainda. A luz que ela pensava que jamais veria estava lá, emanando dos seus olhos como da primeira vez. Ele falou com ela. Disse para não se preocupar, que ela logo estaria livre, que nada de mal poderia acontecer. Ela acreditou. Claro. Era ele que estava dizendo e ela havia acreditado nele desde a primeira vez.

Ele estendeu a mão. Ela tentou alcançá-la, mas ainda estava longe demais. Não se importava. Não desde que pudesse vê-lo. E ele estava ali! Não sentia mais nem um pouco de medo. Como poderia? Esqueceu-se de tudo. De todos. Não tremia mais. Olhou para ele e sorriu. Ouviu passos fora do sonho. Gritos. Um tiro. Um homem caindo. Mais nada.

****

Domingo

9h02min

Aos poucos ia despertando. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha demorado para acordar. Se dependesse da sua vontade, não teria acordado nunca. O sonho era sempre tão real. O mundo exterior, contudo, ainda parecia distante. Distante, mas se aproximando. Mesmo de olhos fechados podia sentir a luz batendo no seu rosto. Foi recuperando as sensações bem devagar. Primeiro sentiu frio. Depois percebeu que estava com sede. Ainda não abrira os olhos. Deixara isso para o final. Quando as luzes não machucassem tanto a sua visão. Por fim começou a ouvir vozes. Primeiro, elas pareciam murmúrios confusos. Não conseguia entender as palavras. Depois foi se acostumando.

— Sim, Agente Scully, eu sei. Mas acredite, ela está surpreendentemente bem. Eu mesmo não esperava quando vocês disseram as condições em que ela foi mantida, mas não há nada de errado com ela. Nós até podemos deixá-la em observação mais algum tempo, mas eu não creio que seja necessário.

Doutor...

Dana... — sussurrou uma vozinha bem fininha.

— O que, meu anjo? — respondeu Scully se aproximando. A menina estivera falando a noite toda enquanto dormia.

Olhe, Dana, está nevando...

Sim, querida, está — sorriu.

Você me leva para casa?

— Claro — respondeu Scully, mas não sabia a que casa ela se referia. Que casa, se ela não tinha nenhuma?

* * *

Os sinos tocavam insistentemente. Mulder estava parado de pé na porta da igreja. Ainda não tinha certeza se entraria. Scully com certeza não esperava vê-lo ali. Ela estava com Gabriela. A menina fora levada de volta para o padre que a achara. Ficaria com eles até que fosse adotada ou achasse alguém da sua própria família. Era difícil. Mulder sentia pena dela. Era tão jovem e já estava sozinha no mundo. Deu um passo para frente e logo avistou Scully. Ela estava sentada na ponta de um banco, a garota ao seu lado. Elas haviam se tornado próximas por motivos que ele conhecia e por alguns que até ele nem imaginava.

— Olá, Scully! — Mulder! Eu não esperava vê-lo aqui.— Eu sei. Oi Gabriela, tudo bem?— Tudo bem.

— Venha, Mulder, sente-se. O padre já vai começar a missa — Scully disse chegando para o lado. Ele sentou-se. A menina pulou para o meio dos dois e ficou lá, sorrindo. Talvez ela estivesse aproveitando o raro momento em que podia se parecer com uma criança normal, com os pais ao seu lado, tomando conta dela. Era algo passageiro, sim, mas ao menos era algo.

O padre logo começou a falar. Aquele monte de palavras que não significavam muito para Mulder. Elas funcionavam na realidade como uma espécie de sonífero. Ele só não dormiu porque tinha que levantar de dois em dois minutos. Na opinião dele, aquilo não era realmente algo muito inteligente. Mas o que se pode fazer?

A garota, ao contrário, não parecia sonolenta. Parecia quase hipnotizada. Seus olhos estavam vidrados como que olhando para alguma coisa que não está lá. Era realmente assustador. Mulder acompanhava sério seus movimentos. Não estava certo. Não soava bem. Ele não queria acreditar. Não queria ter de admitir. Tudo menos aquilo. Ele nunca entenderia por quê. Gabriela virou-se para ele aos poucos. Seus olhinhos não estavam mais vidrados. Estavam vivos, brilhantes como nunca.

Agente Mulder... — começou baixinho — ele está aqui.

Ele quem?

— Ele, Agente Mulder, ele... Em pé do seu lado... Ele disse que você perguntou por quê. Que é por isso que você não acredita.

Silêncio.

Ele disse que é porque você precisa acreditar.

O que mais ele disse, Gabriela?

Ele disse que ela está bem. Quem é ela, Agente Mulder?

Ele não disse?

Não. Achou que você saberia.

Oh, eu sei... Acredite, eu sei... — respondeu por entre lágrimas.

Não falou mais nada.

Scully assistia à cena surpresa. Não sabia o que pensar. Mas também não falou nada. Ficaram os três em silêncio. Nenhum realmente prestando atenção em nada do mundo exterior. Mulder desistiu de dormir. Gabriela olhava para ele com curiosidade. Tentava entender aquele homem, mas apesar de tudo, tinha apenas nove anos. Havia muitas coisas além dela. Aos poucos, foi se desligando da realidade. Podia ouvi-lo chamando seu nome. Sabia quem era. Então, encostou a cabecinha no Agente Mulder e se entregou de bom grado ao sonho.

A missa pareceu a mais longa possível. Interminável. Infinita, mas tudo chega a um fim ao seu próprio tempo. Tudo morre. As pessoas foram se levantando para receber a hóstia. Scully foi. Mulder ficou sentado. Depois, começaram a ir embora , a cumprimentar o padre. Só sorrisos. Os agentes se levantaram. Gabriela continuava de olhos fechados e Mulder a pegou no colo. Seu corpo ainda estava quente. Ele a chamou. Sacudiu. Mas não ouviu resposta. Nenhum sinal. Tentou escutar a respiração dela.

— Scully! — falou. Ela veio. Pôs seu dedo no pescoço da garota. Sua expressão dizia tudo.

Mulder, ... ela está morta. — ela disse a palavra. Ele não queria acreditar. Por quê?

* * *

O céu brilhava. Era um belo dia de inverno na realidade. O tempo parecia mesmo maluco. Uma tempestade elétrica e um dia de sol quente em dezembro. Simplesmente não era possível ver nenhuma nuvem no horizonte. Mulder de alguma forma preferia que estivesse chovendo, nevando, qualquer coisa que não fosse aquele brilho desafiador, como que dizendo para todos que o mundo definitivamente não pára. Quando estamos tristes e começa a chover podemos ter pelo menos a ilusão de que algumas coisas têm a ver conosco, que se importam com o que está acontecendo aqui embaixo, e que choram também, em solidariedade. Mas quando nos deparamos com um céu daqueles, podemos ter certeza de que coisa alguma dá a mínima para nós, para os nossos pequenos mundinhos. É quase como se fossemos brinquedos nas mãos de deuses poderosos. Isso acaba com o nosso egocentrismo, com o nosso egoísmo. E até com um pouco da nossa auto-estima.

Mulder escolheu não olhar para cima. Scully veio andando por entre as lápides para falar com ele.

Olá, Scully, trouxe o seu par de esquis?

Mulder, você está bem?

Claro, Scully. Por que não estaria? Você disse que queria falar comigo.

— Sim. É que a polícia está realizando escavações na área de onde nós resgatamos Gabriela. Eles acharam que talvez fosse o lugar em que ele enterrava corpos na década de sessenta.

E então, eles já descobriram alguma coisa?

Sim, três ossadas de crianças.

Não, Scully...

Sim, Mulder, eles acharam um esqueleto que corresponde ao de Gabriela.

Scully...

Eles fizeram um teste de DNA, Mulder...

Isso não é possível...

É ela, Mulder, não há dúvidas...

— Então quem era essa que nós conhecemos? Que nós salvamos? Que morreu do meu lado? Quem?

Eu não sei. Eu só posso supor.

E o que você supõe?

— Não sei... Talvez ela fosse algum tipo de clone, de ilusão, eu não sei. Estou no escuro aqui, Mulder...

O que aconteceu com a sua fé, Scully? Para onde ela foi?

Eu tenho fé, Mulder, é só que... tudo parece tão irreal à luz do dia...

— Você acabou de dizer que estava no escuro, Scully. Por que ela não poderia ser um milagre?

— É nisso que você acredita, Mulder, num milagre?

— Não. Para mim ela era um sonho. Um sonho que cumpriu sua missão. É você quem acredita em Deus, Scully, em milagres. Não eu. Eu só sei de uma coisa.

Que coisa?

— Eu sei que eu posso não querer acreditar, mas você é pior porque tem medo de acreditar. Mais nada.

— E saiu caminhando sem dar tempo para uma resposta. Para que, afinal, se saiba que a principal pergunta ficaria sempre no ar? Ele ainda não entendia o porquê. Talvez quando morresse.

* * *

Scully ficou olhando ele se afastar. Não o seguiu. Talvez porque ele estivesse certo. Talvez porque ele estivesse errado. Olhou para a lápide erguida diante dos seus olhos. Dizia pouco. Apenas o nome da menina seguido da inscrição.

"Um anjo que desceu à terra"

Nenhuma data.

Mulder quisera assim. Ele escolhera a frase. Ela própria não achou nada mais apropriado, mesmo não entendendo o motivo dele querer uma inscrição como aquelas se claramente não era no que ele acreditava. Talvez fosse algum tipo de desafio à Deus, à Morte, aos Mistérios... Scully olhou de novo tentando entender tudo o que havia acontecido. Nada era suficiente. Por fim, leu a frase pela última vez e acabou chegando à conclusão de que aquela era de longe a melhor de todas as explicações.

Saiu caminhando debaixo do sol. Queria esquecer... mas de alguma forma sabia que não poderia. Se era mesmo verdade que tinha medo de acreditar, perdeu o medo naquele momento, pois acreditar que aquela menininha havia sido um anjo era fácil, muito fácil.

Ela realmente cumprira sua missão.

*

* *


End file.
